Interwined Fates
by x.naomi.chan.x
Summary: Uryuu is the gorgeous new worker in Las Noches. Renji is the mysterious new guy in town. Fate brings them together in a tangled web spun out of friends, family, and revenge. Please R&R. Rated for future chapters. Oh, this is a Yakuza fic!
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Day Anxieties and a Flashback

Rating: T

Pairing/s: future RenIshi, present ShinIshi

Word Count: 3,036

Warnings: Yaoi, Cross-dressing, OCness

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

Summary: Its Uryuu's first day in his new job.

Dedication: Um, to _hejoh, Lillyko,_ _EmpressSaix_, and _fallowell_ for reviewing on my other stories. You guys are awesome and you rock my world.

A/N: My first multi chaptered story, finally. I worked for a long time on this. Renji won't appear until the next chapter. Oh, I just want to say that I have a major writers block to continue Uryuu's Birthday drabble story. I have no idea what to write. I can and will accept any suggestions. Just PM me or review. Hope everyone likes. R&R.

~xXx~

Uryuu couldn't honestly believe he was doing this. There was, however, nothing else he could do, given his age and education level.

He sighed, pushing his glasses up with one finger as he looked at himself critically in the mirror.

"You look good."

He startled, tripped on air, gave a totally manly yelp, and proceeded to go down straight to the ground. He looked up from the ground, grabbed the mirror to get up and said sarcastically to Nemu, "Thanks for the help!"

"My pleasure," was the reply back. Nemu walked across the room to help him straighten up his clothes.

"You do look good, though." She said dusting him off as they both turned to the mirror again.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, is it a good thing when you're a guy and you find out you look smashing in women's clothes?"

Yeah, you read that right. Uryuu Ishida was dressed up in women's clothes. Hey, wait, it was for a good reason. Just hear him out, please.

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean I suppose I should be proud that I can and do look good in any type of clothes, but women's clothes?" Uryuu thought out loud, gazing at Nemu questionably. She shrugged.

The room went silent as they both contemplated Uryuu's outfit. It was a sleeveless, turtleneck black, blue, and white striped dress. It went down mid-thigh to black fishnet clad legs to simple black 2-inch heels. The outfit was completed with knuckle fishnet gloves that went to his elbows, a silver cross necklace, tiny dangling cross earrings, and carefully black painted nails.

"I'm almost ready, I just need my hair done and makeup on," Uryuu said, looking put out.

He wondered what his boyfriend, Shinji, would do if he saw him right now. He would probably faint from blood loss due to a nosebleed. He was such a pervert. Ichigo would probably kick Shinji, then ask him if he was sick and go all mother hen on him while Orihime went on a rant of the pretty colors of his dress.

Now that he thought about his boyfriend, he remembered how he had gotten in this whole mess.

~Flashback~

Shinji had sneaked in through his window, claiming he hadn't seen him in the longest time (just the weekend, really). He then jumped him and Uryuu had let himself be kissed, before he was about to pull away to scold Shinji to be more careful, his dad could walk in any moment, when just that happened.

Shinji had jumped off him, trying to make it seem like he just hadn't been doing what he had been doing to Uryuu, looking scared as hell.

"Um, um… I was just here… to ask Uryu… about… umm the homework assignment... and then I tripped and…" Shinji babbled red as a tomato.

Uryuu had chuckled at his boyfriend's terrified face, drawing his father's gaze to him, his eyes hidden by the light's glare.

Shinji had then stopped his rambling, looking at Uryuu like he had gone cuckoo. Uryuu had gotten off the bed, walked to Shinji, and led him though the door, covering him with his own body just in case, to the front door. He ignored his whispered protests and questions, when outside pushed him against the wall, and gave him the most passionate, wild kiss he could to get him to shut up.

Shinji struggled, and opened his mouth to protest, only to have Uryuu's tongue slip in to meet his own. Moaning, he began to kiss back, only to have Uryuu pull back. He whimpered in protest, trying to pull him back in, but stopped when movement in the window besides them caught his eye. Uryuu distinctly saw the glint of his father's glasses as the curtain fell back in place.

"I'm sorry, Ryu," Shinji had whispered, looking at him with guilt-filled gray eyes.

"He would have found out sooner or later," Uryuu shrugged, letting Shinji off the wall. "It would've been better if he would have heard it from me before this, but what can we do now? Don't worry though; he won't do anything to me." I hope, Uryuu had added in his mind, looking into Shinji's eyes pleadingly and pouting slightly.

Shinji sighed, looking like he had given up. "You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." He said, pouting playfully back at him, trying to lighten the mood. Uryuu smiled.

"I'll see you Monday at school," Uryuu said. Turning to the door, he was pulled back by his arm. Shinji kissed him one more time, mumbling something that sounded like, "Love ya, Ryuu" before promptly walking away. Uryuu sighed, and then walked inside to face Ryuken.

~End Flashback~

His father had, as he predicted, prohibited from seeing that "unsightly spoiled brat". He had responded with a respectful "fuck off!" with which his father responded with the classic "My house, my rules" line. He had had enough, Ryuken calling Shinji a brat had thrown him over the edge.

Hell, he was leaving.

He did move out of his father's house that night, throwing his possessions and his clothes in a duffel bag and grabbing his school stuff. He had, in his anger, momentarily forgotten about his cousin, Nemu. He was reminded when she knocked on his door and had softly called out to him. He had let her in, letting her draw her own conclusions when she saw the rummaged room and him carrying his duffel bag and backpack. She had smiled at him and said "I'm going with you."

He had, at first, protested, but he knew that she couldn't stand Ryuken almost as much as he did. Ryuken was, in fact, much nicer to Nemu, but she said that it was probably because she looked like her mother.

The Ishida name had a good standing, and Ryuken had many rich friends and partners, mainly because of his position as the owner of Karakura General Hospital. He was intent on marrying her to a man of money, claiming it was for her future. She hated every single rich, stuck up suitor she was introduced to, and often left them with a hand imprint in their cheek for days, or on their knees, howling and clutching their family jewels when they tried something on her.

He had relented when Nemu used the puppy dog eyes, and she had gotten her stuff quickly, and they had crept downstairs. Ryuken hadn't been in the living room so they had just left. Uryuu hadn't seen his father since.

That night they had stayed in a nearby motel, with some money Nemu had saved. They got a one bed room, because it was cheaper, despite the receptionist's disapproving look and the bellboy's thumbs up and leer at Uryuu, which made him want to kick him where it hurts. Nemu had stopped him before he got them kicked out, and they settled in their room. They slept in the same bed. It hadn't been the first time, having known each other since they were in diapers, and they were cousins, you perverts. That was just… sick. Besides, Uryuu was gay. Oh, and he had a boyfriend.

The next morning had been, lucky for them, Saturday, and they had the day free. They had eaten breakfast in Nemu's favorite diner, with the last of her money, then walked all over town, looking for an apartment.

They had found one in southeast Karakura. It was perfect. Close to school, far away from Ryuken, and it looked nice and was cheap. They had paid with money from a bank account Uryuu had hidden from his father, and settled in the next day. The place already came with a bed, a fridge and table, and a small couch. They had spent most of Uryuu's account money on furnishing the place and buying groceries and other necessities, like shampoo and toothpaste.

The other portion of the money was still there, but that had been a month ago. It was being quickly spent on bills and public transportation. So they had decided to walk everywhere, and Uryuu was to get a job. Nemu was still too young (14, and himself 17), in Uryuu's mind. He pushed her to get a good education, jokingly saying so that she could work to support them later while he did it now. So he stared job searching. Problem was that he had found exactly this - nothing. Squat, zero, nada. You get the point.

Then, one day like a week later, he overheard some girls talking about the new club in town. He gave it about a minutes thought before proposing it to Nemu in lunch, away from Shinji and their friends. She had approved, so it was decided. He went to check it out.

He had been surprised, to say the least, when he found out what kind of club it was. Unfortunately for him, he had already sort of had come to an agreement with the nice- and really hot, his mind helpfully supplied- owner, a man named Soskue Aizen.

They had gone inside the still in-construction club (which was coming along really nicely, by the way) to the owner's office. When he had asked for a job, the man only gave him a once over, and asked him if he could sing or dance. He had been surprised at the question, but had answered that he could in fact do both.

When he was younger, like 12 or 13, Nemu had been interested in dancing, but had been too shy to go by herself. She had convinced him to accompany her with her with the ever dreaded puppy dog eyes, and even though his father was against it, they had both enrolled in dancing class. He quickly discovered that Nemu was better at it than him, but he wasn't so bad at it himself. He knew a little bit of everything, and he liked ballroom dancing the best.

He was also into singing, since he had discovered he actually had a nice voice, and at Shinji's urging (he loved his singing, and was more than enthusiastic, to Uryu's embarrassment), and his friend's support, had also had singing classes when he had been 14. He had, however, dropped out, on account of Ryuken bugging him on his slipping grades, saying it was because he didn't study enough anymore. Uryuu had then realized how much Ryuken had controlled his life and he was once again happy he had left home.

At his answer, Aizen had whipped out a contract. Uryu had been so overwhelmed at being accepted so quickly, he had almost been about to sign it, but some words had caught his eye.

_Performances by employees_?_ Paid to host audience members_?_ Dressed in drag_? The hell?

"Ah… what kind of club is this again?" Uryuu sweat dropped.

Aizen explained patiently while Uryuu just got more and more nervous. The employees were mostly gifted in singing and dancing, so they performed at the beginning of a night. You know, just like two or three songs, dancing also, or even acting out the song. No biggie, right? When the performance was over, the performers were paid by members of the audience to act as hosts for them that night. Oh, and did we mention that both female and male performers had to dress in drag?

Uryuu had been just about ready to run out of there screaming, but then the owner of the new awaited club in Karakura, did something that broke him.

He frowned.

Uryuu was, unexpectedly, overwhelmed with shame at himself for making that expression appear on the man's face. He, for some reason, wanted to do anything and everything just to please Mr. Soskue.

Now that he thought about it, it was probably because of the eyes. Aizen's eyes were a melting chocolate brown, but it was mostly about the way he looked at you. Like if you could do anything, be anything, and it would all turn out alright. It was almost like the man had the power to hypnotize you.

Yes, it was weird, but Uryuu had been swayed. Yes, he was acting like a schoolgirl and he should be ashamed of himself. Bad Uryuu. But he couldn't have, even if he tried, to bring himself to care at the time.

Hey, to his defense, he hadn't had employers throwing themselves at him, begging him to work for them. It was Las Noches or nothing. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

But that had been a week ago.

So now here he was, in the new, awesome dressing room (He got his own one!) in Las Noches. Yes, you guessed it; the club was called Las Noches. It meant the Nights or something like that in Spanish. Apparently, Aizen had a Mexican heritage, and had wanted to apply it to his new business. He thought it was pretty cool.

He was also, wearing the outfit he and Nemu had designed. He had sewed it himself, and it had turned out fantastically (Was that even a word? Hmm…).

He was going to perform also today, a song he had practiced all week, with the other performer's help and overwhelming support. They really had taken on to him, for some reason. Their names were Yumichika, Nel, Rukia, and Ulquiorra. They were… different. But in a good way.

Opening day was today. Friday night, the most terrifying night of Uryu's life.

"I can do this."

"Of course you can!" said a loud, musical voice. Nemu and Uryu startled and turned to see Yumichika waltz into Uryuu's dressing room. He was wearing a red plaid skirt and white button down shirt with a plaid tie. The outfit was complete with white mid-thigh socks, cute black flats, and his longish, dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail by a white ribbon.

"Why are you wearing that?" Uryuu asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you know I can't sing, so I'm just gonna run the bar," Yumichika sighed, looking a little jealous of Uryuu. He had tried singing last week but everyone had practically ran out screaming, hands clasped over their ears and moaning in pain so much it wasn't even funny. Well yeah, maybe a little funny. Anyways, Uryuu asked him if he had wanted to dance but he had been so upset at his first failure he hadn't wanted to try doing that.

"Oh, you're not that bad," Nemu replied. Yumichika had been one of Uryuu's coworkers who had taken a particular fondness to him and Nemu having accompanied him to practice all week, had started talking to him and had also gotten along well with the pretty man.

"You're just too nice!" Yumichika beamed at Nemu, touching her shoulder, making her blush. Really, the man was such a tease.

"Oi, did you just come to molest my cousin or are you gonna help me get this crap on?" Uryuu teased, rummaging through the makeup kit on his dresser. Nemu hit him lightly, chuckling at Yumichika's indignant face.

"I would never do such thing! You sir, are just an overprotective, little, bi-" Yumi was cut short by Uryuu throwing him the brush, with the request, "Help Me."

"Fine, but just cause I'm nice!"

"Sure, you are, so why don't you demonstrate it," Uryuu replied, settling in front of the mirror. Yumi just huffed and started brushing his hair, all the while complaining about all the drunken perverts he was going to have to deal with at the bar. Nemu started putting on his makeup at Yumichika's instruction, chuckling at the man's description of how he was going to get back at whatever drunk tried molesting him.

Light blue eye shadow, accented with thin, black eyeliner and a little bit of blush. He protested a bit about the lip gloss, but at the end relented with Yumi's logic of how his lips would look so plain compared to the rest of him, all made-up and crap.

His fringe was parted to the left so that it almost covered his eye and the remaining part was braided, a nice little detail by Nemu. Now, for the finishing touch. Contacts.

Uryuu had been hesitant to use them, saying he was used to his glasses and refused betraying them. But at the end, like always, he relented. But it was all good once he saw that he was almost unrecognizable without them. Perfect.

He had asked Aizen if he could use a fake name, and had chosen Kitoshi Hikari. He didn't want anyone else besides his coworkers and Nemu to know who he really was, especially his father, Ichigo, and Shinji. His father would kill him, and Shinji and Ichigo would kill anyone who even looked at him twice. Then they would slap him and ask why he was keeping his problem with money a secret. They would say he could have asked them for help. Uryuu didn't want their help. He didn't want them to think of him any different than they did.

Uryuu looked in the mirror, touching his fringe and sighed. Now he was ready. No, not really. Damn. But he had to do this. He inhaled, exhaled. Again. One more time. And -

"Oi, Uryuu, it's time!" Yumi yelled, shaking him. He glared at the pretty man, as he said a quick goodbye, wishing him good luck. He watched as Halibiel, their supervisor along with Tousen, walked on stage and his fellow performers huddled behind the curtains.

"You too," he replied as Nemu waved at Yumi. She turned toward him, smiling, making him feel better in her own weird, Nemu way.

"I'll be right here," she assured, as they walked to the stage and she stayed backstage, where the audience couldn't see her but she could see him.

He smiled back. "I know."

Uryuu sighed one last time and walked onto the stage as Halibiel introduced him as Kitoshi. He just had to get the opening act. Uryu closed his eyes -Oh Kami, please don't let me mess this up- and started to sing.

_To be continued…_

~xXx~

~OMAKE~

Renji: Hey, why didn't I appear on this chapter!

Naomi: I thought that was a good way to end it. Evil Cliffhanger!

Uryuu: Don't feel bad, Abarai. Just look on the bright side.

Renji: What bright side?

Uryuu: I appeared in most of this chapter.

Renji: How is that good for me?

Uryuu: Oh, it was supposed to be good for you?

Naomi & Renji: -sweatdrop-

Uryuu: What?

Naomi: Ah, nothing. Anyways, Renji will definitely feature in the next chapter.

Uryuu: Why are you looking at me like that?

Renji: -drools- I like your dress.

Uryuu: -smacks Renji- Pervert. -stalks away-

Renji: I like the back view, too.

Naomi: gasp, pervert! –smacks Renji, too and stalks away after Uryuu-

Renji: You put him in it and you call me a pervert! –grumbles angrily-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New town, new crush

Rating: T

Pairing/s: future RenIshi, implied GrimmYumi

Word Count: 2,985

Warnings: Yaoi, Cross-dressing, OCness

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

Summary: Renji goes to Las Noches.

Dedication: Um, to _MaryLou _for reviewing. And _hejoh_, for being the only one that responded to my last dedication.

A/N: Mary Lou, I can't even begin to thank you for how many ideas you gave me. Not for this story, but for my drabbles story. You rock and I am working on a continuation for Uryu's birthday series and the New Year's story. And hejoh also, you guys are awesome. You gave me the motivation I needed to finish this chapter. Hope you guys like. Please R&R. Oh, the song Uryuu sings is Michiyuki by Hikida Kaori from the anime Loveless.

~xXx~

"Are you ok, pineapple?

Renji turned from the window to look at his sister, Rangkiku. She had walked into his new room in their new house.

"Yeah I'm fine", he replied, turning back to the window and looking out at Karakura town. Their uncle had gotten the wonderful idea that they should move to this stupid town. It had something to do with their grandpa. Renji was sure of that. Byakuya wouldn't just decide to move all of sudden just like that.

So now they were in stupid Karakura town. Here he was in his stupid room in this stupid house with his stupid sister. And he had stupidly promised stupid Grimmjow that he was going out on a stupid celebration with him. What did they need to celebrate anyway? It not like it was good that he had to leave his old house and move to Karakura.

Where were they going again? The park, or was it the Oh, yeah it was some club called Las Noches or something weird like that. He distinctly remembered hearing that somewhere before. Renji wondered what language it was in and what it meant. It sounded Greek or Italian. Maybe Spanish. Yeah it definitely sounded Spanish or maybe it was…

"Hey, dude, you kinda zoned out there for a minute!" Rangkiku yelled at him. Renji startled and turned again to his sister.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking," he said, still distracted.

"Don't strain yourself," Rangkiku smirked. He turned to glare at her and reply, when Jinta walked into the room.

"Hey, pineapple, some blue haired freak is at the door for you!" his little brother informed him. He nodded, and started to get ready.

Rangkiku and Jinta had walked out to let him dress, arguing about something stupid. Renji shook his head and went to his closet to see what to wear.

Five minutes later he had decide on a tight white button-down shirt, a loose dark blue hoody, with skinny black pants, a leather studded belt, and black converse.

He walked outside, debating whether or not to tie up his long red hair. He had just gotten his tie out of his pocket as he walked into the house's living room. Grimmjow was sitting there besides his sister, saying something as she laughed, putting a hand on his knee to steady herself. Or maybe not. Renji was never sure why his sister did the things she did. Jinta was standing in a corner of the room, arms crossed, glaring at Renji's friend.

Renji cleared his throat. "Hey," he said a little loudly, so Grimmjow would stop grinning at Rangkiku and look at him. Grimmjow jumped up as soon as he saw him and was across the room in 3 big strides, grabbing Renji in a tight manly hug.

"Hey pineapple, haven't seen you in some time!" Renji winced and pushed him away. Grimmjow did not seem to possess an inside voice.

"Don't yell, dumbass, I'm right here." Renji straightened his hoody, reaching up to tie his hair. Rangkiku glared at him in the background.

"What?" he snapped. What was her problem?

"Come on, lets go." Grimmjow grabbed his arm and steered him outside. He then started talking about where they were going to go and who they were going to meet on the way.

"Hisagi, Izuru, Madarame and Sado are going to meet us at the club. Toshiro-kun is too young to go, and Tatsuki-chan decided not to. I was going to invite your sis, but I wasn't sure how you would like that. You won't believe the club I got us into this time. It's called Las Noches. Hey, I heard Aizen Soskue was the owner-"

"Aizen Soskue? The leader of the Espada yakuza?" Renji gaped in disbelief, totally ignoring the fact that he knew none of the previous people Grimmjow had mentioned.

"Yeah, I know, my reaction exactly."

"I wonder what Grandpa thinks about that."

Grimmjow shrugged, making a weird face. Renji raised an eyebrow, looking at Grimm from the corner of his eyes. He knows his blue haired friend knows something. He had been acting weird for some time already, making excuses for not going out with Renji and their friends that didn't sound sincere, looking lost in thought, and just generally spacing out.

It had all been since one night, like a week ago, when Grandpa was over for dinner. Byakuya and him were talking about business, and Rangkiku, Renji and Jinta were arguing to themselves over in their side of the table, trying not to snipe too loudly at each other.

Rangkiku had been kicking Renji under the table on purpose. When Renji tried to kick her back, she moved her foot and he had accidently kicked Jinta instead. The small redhead had yelped as loudly as he could without their uncle and grandpa noticing before proceeding to want to kick Renji back. Rangkiku had started hissing at them to stop acting like a couple of runny nosed little brats and to behave. Both redheaded brothers turned to their blond sister and started arguing like only siblings are capable of.

Then, suddenly, someone's phone started ringing. They all shut up and turned to look at their grandpa. Byakuya was looking at him with annoyance clear in his eyes, but his face was impassive as ever. Renji had thought it weird when their grandpa answered. He usually ignored all business calls when he was with them, saying that the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was them. Although, since he had arrived he seemed distracted, on edge somehow, like if he was waiting for something to happen.

Grandpa had walked outside, but not before apologizing to them. Even from inside the fancy spacious dining room in their old house, he could hear him saying, "Yamamoto Genryūsai speaking…"

The room had gone quiet when grandpa left. Then, Byakuya turned to them, face as expressionless as ever, but there was the slightest hint of warning in his eyes. "Stop fighting at the table, children."

Renji and Rangkiku didn't even think of responding with the ever reflexive reaction of arguing that they where most certainly not children anymore. Even Jinta didn't think of responding to their uncle's tone. It would not be pretty if they did.

Anyways, when their grandpa had returned he said he had to leave. Business never rests. Or that was what he said. Byakuya had looked seriously ticked off, though not in his expression, more in the narrowness of his eyes and the tightening of his mouth. And then his grandpa left, in the middle of a dinner with Renji, Rangkiku, Jinta, and their uncle Byakuya.

The next day, when the incident had been put aside and forgotten in favor of finishing dinner and getting ready to sleep and actually sleeping, Byakuya had been called to Grandpa's house early in the morning. He entrusted Renji as the one in charge when he was gone, for being the oldest, though not the most mature. When he came back, he seemed different somehow, like Grandpa had looked in the previous night's dinner.

Then, that night at dinner, he suddenly announced that they had to move.

He refused to listen to any arguments, complaints and comments on any of their parts. Renji had never been more confused about something before in his life, except in Geometry.

Next day at school, when he told his friends he was going to leave, Grimmjow hadn't looked at all surprised, almost like he had been expecting it. He had been surprised and suspicious, but hadn't had time to concentrate on it. His other friends had been sad, but excited for him because he was going somewhere new.

Grimmjow had also come along, cause like Byakuya had told them, Grandpa would be moving with them. And, since Grimmjow, being Yamamoto's adopted son had to come along too.

Between all the packing and fumbling around trying to get everything in order at school, he hadn't had time to talk to his friend. He had had time to notice that Grimmjow was acting different.

And now here they were, and he still couldn't figure out what was up with Jaqquerqacs.

They kept walking in silence, both looking absorbed in their own thoughts, Renji on Grimmjow and Grimmjow on the unknown. A 15 minute walk, interrupted only by directions from Grimmjow, to go this way or turn that way and they got to Las Noches.

The club was fancier than Renji had expected it to be. Previous experiences with going out to clubs with his blue haired friend had made his really cautious about the places they went to. The inside as really a play of white, red, and black, kind of like the modern abstract designs Renji had seen before. The tables looked like any you could see in any fancy restaurant, as were the chairs. There didn't seem to be any waitresses or even a waiter, so he looked around to see where one could get the drinks. Renji startled when he saw a guy dressed like a schoolgirl serving at the bar. Granted, the guy looked hot, but what the hell kind of club was this?

"Um, Grimmjow, what kind of club is this?" Renji asked apprehensively. Grimmjow furrowed his brow, thinking. He looked around, seeming to notice the guy at the bar for the first time.

"Whoa, he's a pretty one, don't you think?"Grimmjow nudged him with his elbow, running his eyes over the male schoolgirl's body. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop molesting that kid with your eyes and answer my question?" Renji snapped as he sat down on a rather large table. Grimmjow did say they were going to meet a lot of people at the club. Where were they? Who were they anyways?

"I don't know, some guy told me it was opening night and I thought we could come check it out." Grimmjow responded, still not taking his eyes off the guy. He was looking back at Grimmjow with a little smile as he cleaned some glasses and set them in front of some sleazy looking guy. The guy ordered drinks as they watched, and the guy broke eye contact with Grimmjow to serve the guy ordering.

Grimmjow looked at him, grinning like an idiot. "You think he likes me, Renji?"

Renji was saved from having to answer when 4 guys walked in to the club and Grimmjow turned to wave at them with a grin. Oh, these were Grimmjow's friends that he had never met before.

The first one was a gorgeous spiky black haired guy with a 69 tattooed on one cheek and 3 vertical scars running down his other cheek. The second one was a bald muscular guy with red marks under his eyes, the next a pretty blond guy with his long fringe covering one of his sad blue eyes. The last was a large dark-skinned guy with long curly hair that hanged in his soulful brown eyes.

Grimmjow greeted all of them with a nod as they sat down. They looked at the bald and the spiky haired guys looked at Renji with curiosity while the blond and the tan one seemed to ignore him.

"This is Renji, guys," Grimmjow said, suddenly getting up and muttering something about getting drinks. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Hey." The guy with the 69 tattoo grinned at him.

"Um, who are you guys?" Renji asked.

"I'm Shuhei, that is Ikkaku, Kira, and Sado." He said, gesturing at the bald guy, then the blond one and last to the big one. Sado grunted and Kira smiled at him, and Ikkaku frowned.

"What's up with the hair?" he said rather rudely. Renji bristled. Why wouldn't people leave his red hair alone? He didn't see Grimmjow getting told shit because of his own weird ass blue hair color.

"What's up with yours, baldy?" he snarled back. The guy's eye twitched and he made a move to get up from his chair, growling. Renji made a move to get up too, feeling his ever on defense anger rising.

Just then Grimmjow returned, balancing 3 glasses of sake. Behind him was the guy from the bar, carrying a tray with 3 more.

"Hey, guys, what's going on? Getting fired up already? We haven't even started yet." He said, grinning like an idiot. Well, he was an idiot. He was grinning like the idiot he was.

"Well, your friend over here was telling me shit," Renji growled, bristling. Shuhei smirked while Kira rolled his eyes and Sado just stared at them.

Just then the pretty guy from the bar spoke. "What are you doing here, you irresponsible baldy?" he yelled, balancing the tray on one hand and putting his hand on his opposite hip.

Ikkaku flinched, flickering his eyes around nervously. "Was this the bar you where gonna be working at, Yumi?"

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Ikkaku!" he scolded, practically slamming the tray down on the table and spilling the drinks.

"I am gonna sleep!" Ikkaku argued back, pouting ridiculously and crossing his arms stubbornly, "Later…" he mumbled.

Renji laughed at the hilarity of the argument going on before him.

"Is this your girlfriend or your mom, baldy? I can't tell," he mocked, still laughing. Shuhei laughed, Kira giggled and even Sado cracked a smile. The girlfriend/mom in question glared at him. If looks could kill, Renji would have been fried and 6 feet underground.

"Wait wait, Yumi, you guys know each other?" Grimmjow looked confused, placing the drinks on the table and pointing at Yumi and Ikkaku.

"Uh Yeah, Ikkaku's only been my friend since like, forever!" Yumi drawled, crossing his arms and pouting back at Ikkaku. "And he's supposed to be sleeping!"

"Just tonight, please Yumi!" Ikkaku begged, practically throwing himself at the guy's feet.

"Fine, but that's just cause I'm nice!" he said, then huffed and stalked back to the bar. He suddenly turned back and said, "Hi, by the way, Hisagi." Shuhei waved, still chuckling.

Ikkaku's shoulders slumped and he got up slowly from the floor to sit in his chair. Shuhei pushed his drink in front of him, a smirk on his lips.

"What was that about, man?" Grimmjow asked, still looking confused. Ikkaku frowned, grabbing his drink and taking a big gulp.

"That was Yumichika, Ikkaku's friend since they were in diapers," Shuhei answered for him, "Their parents were friends, and when Ikkaku's dad left, he and his mom moved in with Yumichika and his family. They've been like brother ever since."

"Sometime's he's even worse than my mom," Ikkaku snarled, slamming the drink down on the table.

"Sh, then he's gonna hear you and come back to slap you, Madarame." Kira said, smirking. Renji and Grimmjow laughed.

Renji was sipping from his sake when an African American woman with blond hair went onstage. Everyone quieted down, and she started to speak.

"Everyone, I don't know what kind of club you think this is, but there will be cross-dressing here." She announced, looking tough and no nonsense. "If you do not like this, I would very much appreciate it if you left now. Anyone who tries anything against our employees will be taken out by security and banned from Las Noches."

Nobody moved from their seats.

"Well then, let's get started. Our first performance will be by our beautiful little star, Kitoshi Hikari." She clapped and some people joined in as she got off stage.

The lights dimmed, and a lone spotlight shone on the middle of the stage. Soft, lilac colored smoke drifted on stage, and when it cleared a bit, a lone slender dress clad figure walked onstage. The person walked to the microphone, head down and bangs obscuring their face. Renji wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl. He couldn't be sure anymore.

Just then, a soft, almost haunting piano music started and a fishnet covered hand went up to grab the microphone. As the words started, the person looked up, his face was illuminated, and Renji's breath caught in his throat.

It was a guy, and a rather pretty one at that. Damn, he was the most beautiful man Renji had ever seen. And then he started to sing.

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo (Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating)_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute (We will never become one.)_

_yasashisa yori fukai basho de (In a place deeper than gentleness)_

_fureau no wa itami dake (Touching each other is merely pain.)_

Kitoshi's voice was beautiful, just like him. And then he continued signing and started to move with the music.

_itsuka kitto (Someday surely)_

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo (Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating)_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute (We will never become one.)_

_yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi (O cold starts before dawn,)_

_futari dake no michiyuki wo (Please light)_

_douka terashite kudasai (The path that's just for us.)_

The song finished again with the haunting piano music, and was punctuated when Kitoshi smiled, and then walked offstage, leaving everyone struck and stricken with admiration. Two seconds passed in a ticking silence, like if everyone was waiting for something, and when it didn't come, everyone exploded into applause.

Renji sighed softly. He needed to find out who this kid was. He had wormed his way into Renji's brain with his beautiful blue eyes and softly swaying hips.

"Damn, I'm starting to like this place already," Shuhei said, clapping enthusiastically and then whistling and whooping along with Ikkaku. Grimmjow was grinning and clapping also, Kira smiling and clapping lightly while Sado was still staring at the stage as though hypnotized.

"You liked him, didn't you?" Kira spoke suddenly to him. Renji smiled, rolling his shoulders one each and clapping along with everyone else with everyone else before responding.

"You bet I did."

_To be continued..._

~xXx~

~OMAKE~

Uryuu: Well, was I awesome or was I awesome?

Renji: You can be whoever you want to me in that dress, babe.

Uryuu: Didn't I slap you for this already?

Renji: Maybe I liked it. -leer-

Uryuu: -moves to slap him but stops- You're still a pervert!

Naomi: God, guys it's too late to be arguing about this…

Renji: I came in this chapter.

Naomi: Don't you mean "I came out on this chapter…"

Renji: No.

Uryuu: Oh God! –stalks away-

Naomi: When will the Omake be that Uryuu doesn't leave? Anyways, I'ma go to sleep. Hope everyone liked it.

Renji: I liked it.

Naomi: I know you did. Now, stop being a pervert and go to sleep. –walks off to corner where she curls up pn floor and promptly starts snoring-

Renji: Why am I always left alone at the end of these things.


End file.
